


Never Again

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: School Assignments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive





	Never Again

“Come home safe.” said Aeila, kissing Tiaa and Brai.

“Yes, Mom.” The children kissed their mother in return. “Bye!”

Tiaa and Brai were on their way to get food for tonight’s dinner. It was a hot, lazy, sunny day, one of those days where all you wanted to do was nap. _Maybe we could get some beef._ Tiaa thought. The thought of that made her drool.

“Tiaa, look! Look at the stream!” Brai called.

Tiaa trotted over and looked into the muddy, narrow stream. “They’re just fish, Brai. They’re not that good for a dinner.”

“I know, but what is that?!” Brai poked a green and brown lump, which croaked and hopped away while Brai yelped.

Tiaa laughed. “That’s a frog.”

“Are they eatible? `Cause I’m hungry.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Aww.” Brai said. Tiaa decided to steer him away from worrying about his stomach and she tried to cheer him up.

She attacked him.

“OW! What was that for?”

“C’mon! Get that frown off your face!” Tiaa grinned.

Brai narrowed his eyes good-naturedly. “Why, I’m gonna get ya’ for that!” They chased each other into the woods, forgetting of their duties and laughed with each other until dusk came.

“We should start getting the food now.” Tiaa said. Brai agreed, but as they got up, they heard a rumbling noise.

Out bursted a silver and gray monster, dirtied with filthy grime that pushed through the undergrowth. Hollow noises shot through the air.

“BRAI!!” Tiaa screamed. She seized her brother and fled.

But the monster paid no heed and went on to its course, heading straight to-

“The house!” Tiaa stopped in her tracks. “Mom, Dad!” She changed directions and headed toward her home, bristling with fear.

* * *

“I wonder where the children are. It’s late.” Aeila worried. Her husband, Deyka, comforted her.

“They’re old enough to take care of themselves. They’re probably just playing somewhere.” He said.

Aeila’s ear twitched. “What was that?” Aeila said.

“What?” asked Deyka.

“That noise. It sounded awfully like the monster.” The groan was heard again and both of them widened their eyes in alarm.

“The children!!” They ran out of the house, but what they saw made them skid to a stop.

* * *

Nate breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Caldwell cursed.

“What kind of laser did they equip this gun? It’s so inaccurate!” Mr. Caldwell seethed. Nate hated this job. He was in desperate need of money, and this job paid big cash. But unlike the rest of the world, which was experiencing extreme population growth, he saw no need to kick out the animals to make space for humans.

Yes, he was on an extermination mission. People no longer saw a need for animals, now that they had virtualized food and realistic holograms. Space was crucial and needed, so the simple solution was this: kick out the animals. We are the ultimate species, right? Personally, Nate did not think so. He had wondered a lot about whether or not he was the only person in the world to think it was the second Holocaust. Only not for humans. For animals. But it was better not to stand out, unless he wanted to join them in death. What was another dead human when you have a three hundred something trillion people on the Earth already?

Rustles came from the foliage and the “hover” car came to a stop as two wolves appeared in front of them.

Nate gulped. He knew that their end would come soon.

Mr. Caldwell swore. He wouldn’t be able to shoot these vermin, as his laser gun was acting up.

“Nate,” he called. “You shoot them. My gun’s got some issues.”

Nate gulped once more. He couldn’t protest. He aimed at the frightened, frozen wolves. It was an easy shot. Nate closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The holes in the sky were just starting to come out when Tiaa and Brai reached their home. Panting and tired, they looked for their parents in anguish. “Mom? Dad?” said Tiaa. Aeila and Deyka were on the ground, their fur matted with blood. One look told her that they were gone. “Mom! Dad!” Brai and Tiaa cried into the darkness. Hunching over their corpses, Tiaa and Brai started to cry. Never again will their parents be with them again.

Their lonely howls were only heard by the pitiless moon.


End file.
